Various mechanical tools and instruments have been used in the past to determine the height of various coatings and compositions or for use in determining the depths of notches or grooves as are found on vehicle tire treads and other products. The prior art devices have been generally mechanical or pneumatic gauges which frequently need calibration and which are generally difficult to adjust for a proper reading. Also, many of the prior art devices are difficult to obtain an accurate reading therefrom since the markings are small and become worn with use and oftentimes do not provide the preciseness needed and many are difficult to read except under a bright natural or artificial lighting.
With this background the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a highly accurate measuring device which is compact and is easily carried by an individual.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a measuring device having a mechanical-electrical interface which is highly accurate and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a measuring device with its own power source which would include an illuminated display.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a measuring device which is easily adjusted and can be modified for various applications.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a measuring device which can be held in one hand when used and which is battery operated.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be understood by those skilled in the art in accordance with the foregoing description.